War Of The Universes A Disney Non Disney Crossov
by evan32593
Summary: Aang and 9 other heroes learn that a great evil is about to destroy their universes and they have to stop them from doing so. Before they know it they are out on a quest to stop the darkness from spreading and bring peace to their universes.
1. Chapter 1

**The War of the Universes (A Disney/ Non Disney Crossover**

**Cast**

**Heroes**

Aang( Avatar the last airbender) as himself

Katara( Avatar the last airbender) as herself

Sokka( Avatar the last airbender) as himself

Zuko( Avatar the last airbender) as himself

Balto(Balto) as himself

Jenna(Balto) as herself

Ariel( The Little Mermaid)) as herself

Peter Pan( Peter Pan) as himself

Genie(Aladdin) as himself

Hercules(Hercules) as himself

Villains

Maleficent( Sleeping Beauty) as leader of The Black Cats and Dark Sorcery Organization

Azula( Avatar The Last Airbender) as adviser and daughter to Maleficent

Hades( Hercules) as a member of the Black Cats

Dr. Facilier( The Princess and the Frog) as a member of the Black Cats

Captain Hook( Peter Pan) as a member of the Black Cats

Steele( Balto) as a member of the Black Cats

Minor characters and villains

Mickey Mouse( Disney Cartoons) as leader of The Dream catchers

Minnie Mouse( Disney Cartoons) as loyal queen to Mickey Mouse

Rafiki( The Lion King) as adviser and second in command of The Jungle Council

Simba( The Lion King) as true leader of the jungle council

Baloo(The Jungle Book) as a member of The Jungle Council

Kiara( The Lion King) as a member of The Jungle Council and daughter of Simba

Shere Khan( The Jungle Book) as a vicious rogue tiger out to dethrone Simba and take over The Jungle Council

The Hyenas( The Lion King) as Shere Khan's henchmen

Jafar( Aladdin) as a power hungry sorcerer

Hama( Avatar the last airbender) as a voodoo witch

Beast( Beauty and The Beast) as a misunderstood monster and unwilling servant to the Black Cats

Jet( Avatar the Last Airbender) as a hypnotized member of the Black Cats

And many more

Songs

When You Wish Upon A Star( Pinocchio)

Reflection( Mulan)

I Can Go The Distance, changed to We Can Go The Distance( Hercules)

The Court of Miracles, changed to The Court of Pride Rock( The Hunchback Of Notre Dame)

I Stand Alone( Quest For Camelot)

Friends on The Other Side( The Princess and the Frog)

Bibbity Bobbity Boo( Cinderella)

You Can Fly( Peter Pan)

Snuff Out The Light( The Emperor's New Groove)

When You Wish Upon A Star Reprise


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Aang sat on a rock watching the sunset while thinking about all the

stuff that had happened in his life. Of course everybody praised him

because he was the avatar that defeated the firelord and brought peace

to all four nations. But every now and then Aang would reflect on the

tragedies that had happened during his past.

He could still remember that day when he ran away from home and left

his people the airbenders undefended from the attack of the Fire Nation.

And then he remember that tragedy that struck him hard the most was

when he found Monk Gyasto's skeleton and realized that he was the last

airbender in the world. Aang sat sulky on the rock when a voice said

"Aang what's looked over his shoulder and saw his best

friend and now girlfriend Katara.

Her beautiful dark brown hair dropped

down past her shoulders. A pink flower was attached to the front of her

hair. She wore a long green dress with white sleeves at the end.

Her deep blue eyes full of concern as she saw how hurt Aang looked.

Aang quickly turned away from her. He knew Katara very well that you

could not hide anything from her, even your pain." It's nothing" he

lied. Katara sat up against the rock next to Aang and said" Please tell

me Aang, so I can help you"!

Aang sighed and then said" It's just my

past, me running away and leaving my poor fellow people behind".

"You're still upset about that, Aang I told you a thousand times it wasn't

your fault" said Katara. "Yes it was I could have helped them, but what

did I do, I just ran away and left them there to their horrible fate" said

Aang as he wiped a tear from his eye."

Aang you would have been killed

during the battle just like the other airbenders, you really have to let this

stuff go"." THAT'S THE PROBLEM KATARA" yelled Aang fiercely,

"I just can't let it go, My people needed me that one day and I wasn't

there to help them, I let them down". Katara closed her eyes, took a deep

breathe and then clutched Aang's hands in her own. She spoke very

gently when she said" Let's take a look at all the good things that had

happened during your life".

Aang nodded and let Katara continue

talking." You first gave people hope that you would come and lead

them to peace, you helped many people overcome challenges that they

would have never have the courage to do on their own and of course

most importantly you saved the world from the tyranny of the Fire

Nation".

Aang turned away from her looking all gloomy again. Katara

got up close to him, made him look at her smiling face and said"

And you made a lot of new friends along the way". She then kissed him

passionately on the cheek.

Aang smiled which was a relief to Katara

and said" You've been more than a friend to me Katara".Katara

blushed and giggled and said" Come on let's go back and find Sokka, he

probably has gotten Zuko so annoyed at the point of setting him on

fire"."Could be good for a couple of laughs" said Aang with a

mischievous smile on his face. Katara laughed again and wrapped an

arm around Aang as they continued to walk back toward their new house

in Ba Sing Se. While they were walking back Katara said to Aang" He

Aang I heard of an ancient song that might just fit you at this exactly

Moment, wanna hear it"?"

Sure Katara I could use a song to cheer me

up at this point"! Katara then started to hum a tune and she started to

sing**" **

**When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are, **

**anything your heart desires will come to you"." If your heart is in **

**your dreams, no request is too extreme, when you wish upon a star**

**as dreamers do".** Aang started to look all gloomily again, but Katara

made him look face to face with her as she continued to sing.

"** Fate is **

**kind; she brings to those who love". "The sweet fulfillment of a**

**secret wanting".** Aang smiled hopefully as Katara finished the last

verses of the song. **"Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees **

**you through"." When you wish upon a star, your dreams come**

**true".** Katara then turned towards Aang who now stood in front of their

home smiled and hooked her arm through his. Then the couple began to

walk inside the house.

And that's when powerful winds began to blow

and before either of them knew it. Their beautiful home was ripped from

its hinges and started to get lift up into the sky." Oh no Sokka and them

are still inside" said a worried Katara. Aang quickly left on his new

glider which was a gift that aided him at the invasion during the eclipse.

He approached the house, but before he had the chance to check if

anybody was inside. He was whisked away by the storm and started to

swirl around and around. And the last thing Aang saw before he lost

conciseness was Katara with tears in her eyes. Then he blacked out.


End file.
